1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to navigation devices. More particularly, it relates to location based services (LBS), and point-of-interest channel sets and display techniques in navigation applications that enable viewing by a user of a navigation device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Map web sites and mobile navigation applications include Points-of-Interests (POIs) that number in the millions. The sheer quantity of POIs available in a given service or product has become a marketing feature for product comparison. However, the usefulness and relevance to the end-user remains questionable. Out of 10 million POIs offered by a particular application, how many are truly used, are relevant to needs, or satisfy user interests is questionable.
Current navigation products structure POIs into categories that can be browsed through a multi-level hierarchy. However, this can be cumbersome if there are too many levels to drill-down through. Users are forced to sift through sub-categories that may be irrelevant while looking for what they truly need.
Nearly all services also include a free text search input box for a category or a brand name, with the results displayed either on a map or list. The results are typically ordered by distance from the user's current location. While useful for a specific, single POI, the search and display results cycle must be repeated for different POIs. Users must restart the search process on the initial POI search page, leaving the previous results to start the whole process over again.
Across most web sites and mobile products, users must browse through lengthy category hierarchies, or enter text and sift through matching results, then repeat this process for each different POI. Based on real-world feedback from users, personal interests vary widely. A single generic set of POIs simply does not cater to the needs or interests of individuals.